Sprite Island
by Karkuri
Summary: A fishing trip on the ocean turns into chaos, when a vicious storm splits Jack and his best friend, Luna, apart. Jack arrives on Sprite Island, where the Harvest Goddess pursaudes Jack to fulfil his dream by building his own farm. Will he succeed?


**Harvest Moon**

**Sprite Island **

_(This story will contain many characters from the Harvest Moon series. None of them appear at the start. I will also be including my own characters.)_

_Jack celebrates his 18th Birthday with his best friend Luna. The two go on a fishing trip, but it all ends up in tears. After a vicious storm separates them apart. Jack lands on a deserted island. The Harvest Goddess soon comes to Jack's aid giving him one task and that is to fulfil his dream and raise his own farm, while turning the deserted island into a whole new home._

**Chapter 1: Sprite Island (part 1)**

_Summer 23_

It was a hot summer's day. The great shining sun gave brightness to the small Seaport Town, Duberg, which was usually shadowed with rain clouds. The refreshing blue water reflected the sunlight give the seafront a crystallizing glow.

An elderly teenager walked out his Grandfathers seaside cottage. The gentle sea breeze whipped his tidy brown hair back. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, along with baggy dark blue jeans, perfect for a hot day. He loved summer, and anyone could tell this by his tanned skin. He gazed at the clouds through healthy brown eyes. As he gazed at the clouds one by one he pictured a woolly sheep instead. He has always been interested in farm animals. It was his dream to run his own farm one day.

His name was Jack, a very friendly and pleasant person to be around. It was one of the most important days of his life. Yes, it was his 18th birthday the most important birthday during the teens. Jack shook of a few unpleasant flashbacks of his previous birthdays, this involved house parties and many other things his grandfather disapproved of.

Jack twitched his ears, as the door opened behind him. A short blond haired girl followed after him, she was also dressed in a blue top, and was wearing a black mini-skirt. Her eyes resemble the refreshing sea, as well as her personality. Her skin was a lot lighter then Jacks.

"Luna!" Jack called. Jack gave her a friendly smile, which immediately made Luna smile back. The pair had known each other throughout the early years of their childhood, and have always been close. "I hope you like fishing, its one of my favourite hobbies."

Luna gave him another smile. "It's your birthday, I'll be happy to do anything as long as it doesn't involve bugs." Luna replied ending the sentence with a short giggle.

"The only bug you'll be seeing today is fish bait, so don't worry about it." Jack laughed.

After a short while, Jack's Grandfather came out the cottage. He was taken over by a young golden Labrador which immediately leaped into Jack's arms, quickly after; the Labrador licked the side of Jack's face. He carried on licking Jack's face until he showed him how much he loves his owner.

"Argh! Custard! Ya nearly knocked me over. I'm getting old ya know, and I dunna have much muscle left to pull this boat to the seafront."  Jack's Grandfather snapped.

"Grandpa, seriously I'll take over. I do have my own muscles you know." Jack explained, grabbing the piece of rope which was used to pull the heavy boat. Jack slowly pulled it to the wooden dock. Luna followed behind, intrigued by how strong Jack was.

"See, ya pulling slower than ya grandfather could. That boat _is_ made of strong oak, that's the strongest wood in the area." His Grandfather explained pointing out some true facts about the town.

After settling the boat onto the calm and friendly water, Luna stepped in holding onto Jack's hand firmly, nearly pulling off his black fingerless gloves. Luna nodded to let Jack know that she was ok. Jack followed in after her carrying his rucksack, fish bait, and fishing rod, and quickly placed it on the front of the boat before nearly tripping over the edge. Custard quickly followed after him, landing another lick on his face. His dirty paws smothered the wood planks.

"Well.. I hope ya enjoy your little fishing trip. Such a brilliant day for fishing! I would love to come along with ya'll but I'll only cause the boat to sink." Jack's Grandfather laughed.

"Well, I hope you don't miss us too much Grandpa! Oh, don't think about touching my birthday cake!" Jack laughed back. Jack and Luna both waved good-bye, and it wasn't long before the Seaport Town vanished right in front of their eyes.

About an hour later, after Jack and Luna snacked on some biscuits brought purposely for the trip, Jack attached s small dose of fish bait onto the tipoff the hook. He slowly placed it backwards, behind his shoulder, and then gave it a might swing. The hook landed a few meters away from the boat. Shadows of fish scurried beneath the bait. Luna stopped chewing the cookie, and her lips stopped moving, she slowly fixed her gaze onto a large shadow beneath the sea.

"Jack!" Luna called, after swallowing the remains of the cookie.

Jack didn't turn around, as his eyes were focused on the shadows. "Erm. Yeah?"

"Do you want anything else to eat? I mean we've got all this food, and I don't think your Grandfather will be pleased to find out we haven't eaten it." Luna explained, trying to move Jack's focus onto her. Luna switched her eyes back onto the large fish getting closer to the bait. She shifted her body backwards gripping onto the edge of the boat.

"Whoa, that's a big one! Take a look at this one Luna." Jack yelled in excitement. Jack frowned as the fish fiercely pulled him forward, bringing Jack closer to the edge of the boat. Jack hammered his left foot onto the edge, and then swung his elbows back putting all his effort into reeling the fish in.

Luna felt the other end of the boat getting lower into the water. She got all hot, and waved her hand attempting to cool herself down. Then suddenly Jack's arms swung high in the air, brining a large cod crashing down onto the surface of the boat. Much to Jacks delight, Custard also began getting excited.

"Woo!" Jack yelled, rising his fist into the hair. Jack looked back to find Luna froze into a frightening position. "Luna?" Jack began to worry that he'd done something to upset her. "What's wrong, I'm sorry if you felt I was ignoring you." Jack apologized.

Luna began to move again, she looked behind her; the boat was back to normal. It was no longer tilting too any sided. "Err..The boat is strong isn't it?" Luna mumbled getting her words slightly jumbled up.

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "My Grandfathers friend has been building boats for thirty years." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry Jack, I should have told you..." Luna began apologizing. She began to get more comfortable and brought her hands together, and bringing her head down.

"What you sorry for?" Jack questioned, looking slightly puzzled. He crouched down to Luna's level, and spotted Custard sniffing around the half-dead fish by the corner of his eye.

Luna raised her head up and looked Jack in the eyes. "Ok... I'm terrified of water. I've always been, since my mother drowned in a river when I was five years old. I have flashbacks of the event whenever I see water. I also can't swim...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I just knew how much this birthday meant to you." Luna explained. She pushed her tears back as she explained the incident involving her mother.

Jack began to sympathize for her. He wrapped his arms around Luna, giving her the warmth and love that she need. She immediately reacted back by wrapping her arms around his waist clutching really tight. In the middle of them, Custard leaped up licking them both on the face. Luna giggled, while Jack laughed.

After the two disconnected Jack got back up, his left eyes kept a close watch at the fish. It continues raging around. But he realised it would do no harm. "Well, I don't mind turning back. I've caught the biggest fish in my entire life and fishing can be saved for another day." Jack said.

Luna shook her head and stood herself up to Jack's level. She reached for his hands holding them both with her two hands. "It's your birthday; don't let me get in the way. Enjoy yourself." Luna smiled. "Just warn me when you're going to catch a big fish, ok." Luna laughed.

"Well only if you're _defiantly_ sure? I'll catch the small fish, that big fish nearly pulled me of the boat, quite scary actually." Jack laughed.

Luna nodded. "Oh that reminds me!" Luna suddenly remembered. She pulled out a silver locket shaped as a heart. "Happy Birthday!" Luna smiled. "I know we're _just _friends, but I thought a heart shaped locket would be nice." Luna smiled, placing it into the palm of Jack's hand.

Jack smiled, his face was filled with happiness and a feeling which made him want to cry, but he stayed strong and gave Luna another hug. "Thank you _so_ much!" jack said showing his appreciation. He let go of Luna and then opened the locket. On the right side was a picture of him when he was a child, holding a small rainbow trout, and on the left was a picture of Luna as a child. "It's beautiful." Jack fixed it around his neck.

Luna smiled back, glad to see that Jack liked the present. "Oh, it's getting rather chilly." Luna mumbled, rubbing both her arms and raising her shoulders. She sat back down wrapping herself with her arms, and keeping her legs close together.

"Here have some hot chocolate, hopefully that'll warm you up." Jack handed her over a cylinder shaped insulating flask. Luna clutched it close to her stomach. Jack looked up at the sky, the blue sky slowly shrunk, as gray clouds rolled over the sun. "Strange." He whispered.

"I think I'll keep the flask close here, its keeping me warm." Luna laughed.

Jack shifted his gaze at Custard who was no longer fussing around the fish. He cried and rolled up into a ball. Jack sat back down, and then it wasn't long before rain droplets spat over the boat. The boat began to get darker, and the boat began tilting from side to side. Rain pelted harder.

"Oh no!" Jack picked up a row from the bottom of the boat and began frantically pushing the water back, attempting to change direction. His faced filled with worry. "We've got to turn back now!" Jack yelled.

Luna looked puzzled, but began to realize that they were a change of plan. Luna suddenly grabbed another row, and started rowing. Her arms trembled with fear, as she began to push the water back. She knew that trouble was coming this way, which caused her to worry even more. Her eyes focused on the direction which they came. And they finally managed to change the direction of the boat. Luna wiped away the sweat on her forehead along with small droplets of rain. Tips of her golden gleaming hair were soaked in rainwater, strands of her hair was smeared across her pale face.

Jack felt the same way; just rotating the boat tired them both out. His face was sharp, and he continued on rowing, stretching his arms forwards and then backwards. The warmth which gave them comfort had no longer lingered around them. The summers day seemed like a brisk winter.

"We're going to be ok, aren't we?" Luna asked. She stared at Jack waiting for a 'yes'

"We'll be fine." Jack smiled. But will they?

Luna believed him, and became more confident when she saw the town just a kilometre away. Her eyes were fixed onto the town, as she continued rowing the boat. She breathed deeply, slowly swallowing away her distress.

The boat got closer and closer to the seaport town, but it got slower. Not because of them rowing it slower, it was because the winds was getting stronger. More rain fired at their face, and the boat started rocking again. The rain was soon teamed up with hail stones, which came before flashing lightning and roaring thunder. The speed and strength of the wind increased, causing vicious waves to attack the boat.

Jack got slower and slower. Suddenly the wicked wind threw him of the boat landing him into the water. He fell head first.

"Jack!" Luna cried. Her mind was focused on too many things. The boat tilted even more bringing her to tears. Custard barked and cried at the same time, worrying Luna even more. The cod flew out of the boat, splashing water all over the boat.

"I'm... ok." Jack coughed spurting water everywhere. His hand gripped onto the edge of the boat. Luna grabbed his hand and pulled with all he strength. Jack tumbled clumsily back onto the boat, coughing up water. Jack, Luna and Custard were drenched with cold seawater. Custard came over, licking Jack's face. "Not now, Custard!"

Luna leaned over Jack bringing them close to a kiss, but they both knew now wasn't the time. They both looked back into the direction they were heading, but the town was now gone, and a vicious wave replaced it. It came fast, rolling over the water.

Luna was now living her greatest fear. Jack grabbed hold of both Custard and Luna and clutched them as hard as he could.

Without too much of a warning, the wave crashed down on the boat. The boat tilted over. Luna fell straight through the cruel water.

Jack and Custard crept over the top of the overturned boat. Custard panted. Jack scrolled his eyes everywhere over the deadly waves and water. Another wave punched him, but he managed to stay on the boat. He saw a hand floating atop the sea and immediately went to grab it.

Luna plunged her head out the water, crying and yelling.

"Hold on Luna!" Jack yelled. He finally managed to grab the hand. Luna tightly squeezed onto Jack's hand. Jack lied over the boat, trying to pull Luna out. Suddenly Luna pulled off Jack's black fingerless glove and fell back into the water. Jack's face erupted with tears, but was then washed off when the edge of the boat hammered him on the side of the face, knocking him back into the sea. Thunder continued roaring over the terrifying sea storm.

Jack eyes began slowly opening. His vision was blurred. Soon he managed to wake himself up from unconsciousness. He stared into the black, empty sky. Drizzle sprayed all over him. He tilted his head, smearing his skin with damp sand and seaweed. The sand sharply scratched his face, and his blood sank into the damp sand. They were no sign of Luna. Tears rolled down his face. Was Luna Gone? And where is Custard?

As he got back up, he glanced across an empty land, through his own tears, filled with nothing but small mountains, tree's and caverns. "Where am I?"

To be continued...

_I hope you enjoyed my first chapter to the story; this is my first properly done Harvest Moon fic. I will update as soon as I get a review or two. _


End file.
